Numerous techniques for molding require the use of preforms. Examples of molding techniques using preforms include composite, resin transfer, compression and injection molding. Using these techniques to mold parts with complex or intricate shapes and configurations is known to be challenging due to difficulty in precisely controlling the preform geometry and dimensions during fabrication of the preform. Challenges include attaining the desired thickness and distribution of preform fiber when spraying the preform material on the surface of a preform tool or mold, including difficulty in spraying the preform fiber to attain the desired thickness and distribution for intricate shapes and complex part features such as ribs and deep draw sections, and uniformly applying binder resin across these surfaces. Forming, handling and transporting preforms including complex part features and intricate shapes may require dedicated and costly preform tooling, customized dunnage such as pallets with integrated support for the intricate preform geometry, and specialized material handling equipment for conveying the preforms from the preform forming process and into the part molding process.